Heretofore, thyristors or silicon controlled rectifiers, have been packaged hermetically in a so-called "hockey puck" or "press pack" configuration housing including a generally tubular ceramic housing having circular metal contacts on each end respectively coupled to the anode and cathode electrodes of the thyristor. A tube, known as the "gate tube" which is located in a radially directed bore in the wall of the ceramic receives within the radially inwardly directed end of the tube, a lead from the gate electrode of the thyristor which is brazed, soldered, welded or mechanically secured in place. The radially outwardly directed end of the gate tube carries a plug forming a connector means.
In the manufacture of the thyristor housing, cleaning solution or plating electrolytes have collected within the gate tube leading in time to corrosion of the gate tube and the mechanical failure of the same. Washing the offending contaminants from the gate tube is not easily accomplished because the plug is secured on the gate tube prior to the plating and or cleaning steps making the gate tube in effect a small diameter blind bore.
While temporary caps or plugs, punchouts, and integral closures have heretofore been used in conjunction with electrical connectors generally, we are unaware of any manufacturing process for an electrical product in which a part is temporarily hermetically sealed to avoid contamination in subsequent stages in the manufacturing process.